1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information storage apparatus, and a location information storing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-118626, for example, discloses a technology that makes it possible to obtain a shared file on an internal network from an external network without compromising security.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-044454, for example, discloses a technology for preventing leakage of information in an electronic document downloaded onto a user terminal.
There exists an information processing system where information stored in an information storage apparatus on a network can be viewed from an operation terminal being operated by a user. In the information processing system, an operation terminal on a different network is allowed to access the information stored in the information storage apparatus after the operation terminal is successfully authenticated.
With the related-art information processing system, however, it is not possible to store location information of the operation terminal that has accessed the information stored in the information storage apparatus. That is, with the related-art information processing system, it is not possible to manage locations from which the information stored in the information storage apparatus is accessed.
In still other words, the related-art information processing system cannot store location information of operation terminals that have accessed the information stored in the information storage apparatus from a network that is different from the network where the information storage apparatus is located.